dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Gohan
Potential Released is the name given to the transformation Gohan utilizes after having his power unlocked through the ritual of the Old Kaiōshin. The ritual itself draws out the hidden abilities of the target, taking them beyond the present ceiling of power and drawing out their fill latent potential. After the initial release, the user can power up to their "released" state at any given time,Dragon Ball Z: God and God treating the power-up more like a transformation akin to the Super Saiyan form. In this state, Gohan is referred to as .Daizenshū 2, page 117 Appearance & Personality Out of all the transformations in the series, the Potential Released brings about the least amount of changes. In terms of appearance, Gohan doesn't alter drastically, something everyone who looks at him while in this state can notice. The only notable physical changes, besides a slight increase to his muscle mass, is slightly more upright and rigid hair, and a narrowing of Gohan's eyes.Dragon Ball chapter 396 pp. 6 Gohan's aura also retains its normal hue; instead of the traditional gold one would expect from a Super Saiyan, the Potential Released grants Gohan a pure white — occasionally almost transparent — aura. While in this state, Gohan exhibits the confidence and arrogance, as well as a seriousness, that typically comes with a new leap in power. When transformed, Gohan was self-assured in his ability to defeat the fused evil Majin Bū, declaring to the Majin that he hadn't arrived to fight Bū, but he had arrived to kill him. During the fight, Gohan showed a joy in taunting Majin Bū's own powerlessness, mocking the Majin's inability to land a blow on him, and it was only when the tables were turned that Gohan's confidence shattered.Dragon Ball chapter 397, page 5 Piccolo, who had known Gohan since he was a child, could feel the difference in his attitude by simply the vibe Gohan was giving off when the Saiyan arrived to confront Majin Bū. The change itself was so drastic that Piccolo originally believed it wasn't Gohan, but someone entirely different.Dragon Ball chapter 497, page 4 Attributes The power of the Potential Released form is entirely dependent upon the amount of power that the Old Kaiōshin can draw out from the individual. Gohan is the only known user of the transformation provided by the ritual, and the known results of the transformation are based on Gohan's personal power level. In the anime, upon powering up on the Kaiōshin Realm, Gohan's power was enough to cause the planet — stated to be a very durable planet, unlike standard ones found in the living world — to tremble, creating something akin to a miniature storm.Dragon Ball Z episode 262 Just releasing his ki was enough to shock Gokū, who was well above Gohan in terms of power before the transformation occurred. In terms of outright strength, Gohan's Potential Released appears to be vastly superior to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, though by how much is unclear. Gohan effortlessly dominated Majin Bū, a creature that even Gotenks could only match when using his Super Saiyan 3 form, showing Potential Released's complete superiority over the final Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball chapters 497 - 498 When Majin Bū would later go on to absorb Gotenks and utilize his Super Saiyan 3 power in battle, however, Gohan was completely dominated.Dragon Ball chapters 500 - 501 In the anime, however, Gohan was able to briefly fight the transformed Majin until his powers began to wane.Dragon Ball Z episodes 265 - 266 Additionally, it appears to lack any drawbacks entirely, as the form only draws out Gohan's own potential and nothing more. According to Piccolo, Potential Released changes the signature of Gohan's ki entirely; not even Piccolo recognized Gohan when he felt a new ki rushing towards the location of their battle with Majin Bū. Gohan's superiority to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation would later be shown again during the Dragon Team's battle with Hakaishin Beerus. Out of all the fighters present, Gohan was among two — the other being Vegeta — who could make contact with Beerus in the battle, something that even Son Gokū in his Super Saiyan 3 state was unable to accomplish. However, he was no match for the deity and was quickly dispatched with a blow to the abdomen. Even while 'transformed' into the Potential Released state, Gohan is capable of pushing his powers further, and transforming into a Super Saiyan.Daizenshū 2 However, this is something Gohan rarely does while in this state, and even without the transformation, his power still exceeds that of Super Saiyan 3 Gokū and Gotenks. When Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and the unborn Pan were lending Gokū their ki to transform him into a Super Saiyan God, Gohan, who had previously powered up with the Potential Released, transformed further into a Super Saiyan. He would go on to transform into a Super Saiyan again to fight against Freeza's Army when the space tyrant invades Earth to seek revenge against Gokū.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' '' Trivia * While transformed, Gohan has been given various names by both the fandom and the official media. The two most commonly accepted, however, are '''Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z'' Season Nine DVD booklet Character BioActual snapshot of the term in the character bio: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonuniverse/images/8/8b/GohanSeasonNineDatabook.jpg and .Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! seriesscreenshot of the Japanese term: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonuniverse/images/1/10/Ultimate_gohan_meteor.jpg Despite this, the form has never been properly given an official name outside of video games. ** The official name for Gohan while transformed in this state, is , as stated by Daizenshū 2. * Despite the fact that it is technically a power-up, Gohan treats this ability as a transformation. Whether he simply surpresses the Potential Released the way one would supress their ki and then merely powers up to full strength when he 'transforms' isn't known. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques